bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creators
The Creators The Creators are a race of ethereal creator gods referred to by Roaka. They are apparently the "original Great Beings", who built the sixteen main realms of the Bionicle: The Next Chapter multiverse, and imbued the Great Beings with Darkspace manipulation, placing them over the worlds as demiurge-like figures. The original Creators also had "apprentices", similar entities which would create alternate realities for each of the sixteen main realms. Said apprentices would sometimes leave to pursue other "trades", but some would return to watch over their respective forged realities. Powers While it is unknown exactly what powers the Creators possess, they are able to manipulate elemental forces to an extent so as to create dimensions and the life-forms which inhabit them, and manipulate the dimensions themselves. They also were presumably knowledgeable in Darkspace manipulation, as they taught the Great Beings how to manipulate it. The Creators were also supposedly capable of removing or erasing beings from the time-space continuum, as one was credited with doing so to Roaka and many other beings, causing them to abruptly vanish from reality (in actuality, P-Buddy retconning his old characters to make new ones). Actual Text Referring to Them Roaka: Long long ago, at the begining of this time, the creators built the 16 main realms. They were smithed together like a great mosaic, but each piece was removable and replacable and thus the realms have changed over the centuries. The creators created this realm and then the Great Beings. The GB's were given knowledge in the art of darkspace so that they could create like their creators. For years, they did very well, but eventually, their darkest creations, the shadow Toa, rebelled. The Toa and their Mother were imprisoned between the realms, where nothing existed. From here, they were unable to escape. The creators had many apprentices and they began creating alternatives for each of the sixteen realms. Every one was similar but different. Eventually an apprentice will proceed to follow a new trade and leave the creators. But some return. That is where a dynasty's end begins... Roaka: An apprentice is leaving Rahzahkea. I have been sent to show you, because when he has left, his creations will cease. All memory of them will cease. Their doings will cease. But you must remember Rahzahkea... IC: P-buddy's characters begin dissolving into ribbons. Memories of all of them fading away. ' ' ' Makuro's tower reappears, but under a new name. Ussal Corp.' ' The small ravine that was created around New Atero when it was dropped by Guyan the city is miraculously repaired.' ' The massive meteorite that was made from mask canceling protodermis is no longer sitting in the middle of the city. It is once again in the middle of the desert, under a Skrall caravan's control.' ' Much of the destruction that was caused to New Atero and the EoD is reversed. Buildings and structures are no longer completely destroyed.' ' Nevertheless, some things remain unchanged. Petram and his friends are still Toa. Eclipse is still shattered and rifts are still opening in reality.' Vega Jams Jammers The apprentice will return Rahzahkea... As a parting gift, I give you this... You said you needed a weapon after all... IC: Roaka gives 'Kea his Starblade. It's fiery plasma reflected off the curves of the Toa's mask as it rippled and shifted with cosmic energy. It's protosteel hilt, engraved and decorated with bone fit perfectly in Rahzahkea's hand. "Goodbye..." Roaka, the Predecessor of Fire, was shredded into several ribbons before dissolving in a shower of light. P-buddy's other character's did likewise as they exited "reality". The Predecessor's golden Kaita mask clanged as it dropped to the floor... The Third Storm We'll see won't we? Trivia - The Creators are in all likelihood a reference to the people who made Bionicle, with the original ones being the Lego team who made the theme, and the apprentices being fans (like the people who made this site) who create their own realities (stories, comics, etc) and sometimes leave them to move on to other things. - The Creators' erasing powers were used/created by P-Buddy, to remove his old characters from the roleplay. Category:Entity's